Scare Dares
Scare Dares is the first episode of Season 2. It is the twenty-first episode of the series overall. Plot TBA Cast and Characters Main Cast * George Carlin as Mr. Conductor * Didi Conn as Stacy Jones * Tom Jackson as Billy Twofeathers * Erica Luttrell as Kara Cupper * Ari Magder as Dan Jones * Brian O'Connor as Schemer Flexitoon Performers * Jonathan Freeman as Tito Swing * Olga Felgemacher-Marin as DiDi * Craig Marin as Tex * Peter Baird as Grace * Kenny Miele as Grace * Alan Semok as Rex Also Starring * Danielle Marcot as Becky Guest Cast * Nicole Leach as Tanya Cupper * Bobo Lewis as Midge Smoot * Jason Woliner as Matthew Jones Uncredited * Ringo Starr as Mr. Conductor (archive footage) * Lloyd Bridges as Mr. Nicholas (archive footage) Mentioned * Harry Cupper (mentioned) * Thomas (mentioned) * Percy (mentioned) Thomas Stories * Percy's Ghostly Trick : Percy tells Thomas and Toby a story about a Ghost Train, which he believes haunts the line. Thomas dismisses the story and calls Percy “a silly little engine”. Percy is disappointed to find that the story was simply a pretend story, but seizes an opportunity to get back at Thomas after crashing into a stray cartload of lime, which gives him a ghostly appearance. With Toby’s help, they deceive Thomas into believing that Percy’s “ghost” is coming back to warn them. And when Percy does indeed arrive, Thomas hurries away in fright, too afraid to return to the shed until next morning. Percy and Toby chuckle about their adventure afterwards. * Thomas, Percy and the Dragon : Percy teases Thomas about being frightened, remembering the time he pretended to be a ghost to scare Thomas. But one day, due to jammed switches, Percy has to spend the night in a siding. He’s left all alone, and gets a fright when a huge dragon rushes pass him - which Thomas has collected from the harbour for delivery. The following morning, the other engines don’t believe Percy’s story and tease him. Percy soon learns the Dragon was only a paper float that Thomas was delivering to the carnival the night before, and both apologise to one another. Jukebox Band Segment Song * Midnight Special Cartoons and Songs * What Am I Afraid Of * Cartoons used in the song: ** ComiColor Cartoons - Jack Frost (1934) ** ComiColor Cartoons - Balloon Land (1935) ** ComiColor Cartoons - Summertime (1935) ** Felix The Cat - Bold King Cole (1936) ** Happy Harmonies - To Spring (1936) ** Color Classics - Play Safe (1936) ** Merrie Melodies - Have You Got Any Castles? (1938) ** Walter Lantz - Boy Meets Dog (1938) ** Merrie Melodies - Inki And The Minah Bird (1943) ** Casper The Friendly Ghost - There's Good Boos Tonight (1948) ** Little Audrey - Butterscotch and Soda (1948) ** Popeye The Sailor - Fright to the Finish (1954) ** Casper The Friendly Ghost - A Haunting We Will Go ** Casper The Friendly Ghost - Spooking About Africa (1957) Trivia * Stock footage from 'Tis A Gift is used. * For Halloween, the Jukebox Puppet Band dresses as Zorro (Tito), a princess (Grace), Robin Hood/A Western Outlaw of them (Tex and Rex), and Carmen Miranda (Didi). * This episode marked the first of several things: **The first appearances of several characters: *** Tom Jackson as Billy Twofeathers. *** Erica Luttrell as Kara Cupper *** Ari Magder as Dan Jones. *** Danielle Marcot as Becky. *** George Carlin as Mr. Conductor. ** The episode produced solely by Nancy Chapelle. ** The 1989 PBS logo remained the same. ** This is the first episode to use a story from Season 3 of Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends. Percy's Ghostly Trick is also the first story told by Carlin that was originally told by Ringo Starr. This is also the first episode to use the American Thomas and Friends episode title in the credits. ** This is the first time the window behind the ticket booth is shown from the outside. * The song "What am I Afraid of?" was released on video as part of "Shining Time Station Singsongs Vol. 1". * This is the only Halloween-themed episode. * This season introduced a new opening sequence that had a larger purple font for the credits, and illustrations of a bird and butterfly, and a water-colored painting of a train station, with the sign reading "Welcome to Shining Time Pop. 5,006 give or take". The new closing also featured the same water-colored painting of a train station, with the sign reading "You're leaving Shining Time. Come back soon". It was also used for reruns of Season 1. * The season also introduced brand new title cards when the episodes begin. * George Carlin, Tom Jackson, Erica Luttrell, Ari Magder and Danielle Marcot join the main cast as the new series regulars. * Both Thomas stories involve an engine getting scared by another. * Mr. Conductor tells Percy's Ghostly Trick to Dan and Kara in this episode. * Mr. Conductor tells Thomas, Percy and the Dragon to Tanya in this episode. Goofs * When the pumpkin falls on Schemer, the jukebox was still tilted forward, but when he gets up, the jukebox is back in its normal position. * Before the song Midnight Special, Rex was wearing the same costume as Tex, but when the song was playing, Rex was wearing an outlaw costume. Gallery Scare Dares/Gallery Episode File:Scare Dares Category:Episodes Category:Season 2